


After the Madness

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: After a successful and exciting exhibition Yuri and Otabek celebrate with some much required alone time.





	After the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> My very first YOI fic, quite smutty but I have no shame.

Sometime after Yurio’s Exhibition skate 

Otabek had Yurio pushed up against a wall in Yurio’s room, Mila was out with Emil, Sara, and Micky. Lila and Yokav went out to celebrate Yurio’s victory that day. And lastly Gorgie decided to go out with his (new) girlfriend, meaning the entire house was empty (I’m sure everyone can imagine where Yuuri and Victor are). 

With their lips crashing passionately together, Otabak and Yurio intertwined one hand together while the other explored as much of their partner’s body as possible, tongues dancing against one another as if in a salsa. 

Yurio moaned out as Otabek gently pushed a knee in between his legs, slightly nudging them apart as he rubbed up against the bulge forming in Yurio’s pants.   
Yurio panted against Otabek’s lips and pulled away to whine. “No fair Beka, you can’t do that.” He pouted cutely. 

Otabek smirked. “And what exactly is not fair my little kitten?” 

“What you’re doing…it’s not…fair.” Yurio trailed off as Otabek pushed his knee a little harder against his crotch. He whimpered oh so softly as Otabek lifted his shirt up and over his head. Yurio let his arms fall to his side as Otabek took off his own shirt and tossed it somewhere to the side of them. 

Otabek removed his knee and proceeded to kiss his way down Yurio’s neck to his chest starting with his jawline. He licked lightly and kissed him a few times. He then moved on to Yurio’s neck, sucking and biting gently, leaving only small marks as he licked them and went down to his collarbone. 

He bit gently and dragged his teeth across Yurio’s bone, he licked the little dip in the blonde boy’s neck area and finally moved to his small pink nubs.   
He smirked up at the blonde as he flicked his tongue out alongside Yurio’s nipple, the sudden warm and slightly wet sensation making the cat-loving boy jump a bit. Yurio looked down into Otabek’s eyes. 

“Did you like that Yura?” Otabek asked, he grinned when the blonde nodded and went back to his work of teasing the younger boy. With each flick of his tongue Yurio moaned softly, almost as if he were purring like a real cat. 

After a few more licks Otabek sucked his left nipple and pinched the other one softly, he rubbed the pink bud carefully as to not hurt his little kitten. After a few minutes he switched to the other nipple and rubbed the left nipple. 

“E-enough teasing already Beka, either let me touch you, or fuck me already. Please.” Yurio whined. 

The older boy raised an eyebrow in amusement, Yura rarely ever said please for anything, not even to get Yuuri and Victor off of him. That made Otabek chuckled because that means that only he could bring this side of Yurio out. 

“You can touch me if you want to.” The older teen offered. Yurio gulped nervously and nodded as he reached out to touch Otabek’s chest, the first thing he did was check the older boy’s muscles. Triceps, biceps, abs, everything his eyes landed on. 

Yurio never knew he could find so much joy in feeling on his best friend's body, he took full advantage of this opportunity and pinched both of the bear’s nipples, Otabek let out a sharp breath and grinned. 

Yurio blushed and pinched a little more before going back and forth between his Beka’s pink hard buds. Yurio looked up at the bear boy as he licked and sucked his nipples with a red face. When he pulled away from Otabek’s right nipple a strand of saliva left his lips. 

“Was that okay Beka?” The little kitten asked unsure if he did a good job or not. Otabek chuckled and smiled while nodding approvingly. Yurio blushed and smiled happily as he leaned up and kissed his best friend, they stayed lip-locked for a few minutes then broke apart just as Otabek unbuttoned the blonde’s pants and pushed him back just a little bit. 

“Beka?” Yurio almost forgot about his boner and looked confused for a second. He quickly remembered it as Otabek grabbed him though his cheetah printed briefs and squeezed. 

“Gah! Beka!” He gasped and weakly grabbed at the older boy’s wrist, he drooled slightly and leaned against the wall for support. 

Otabek grinned and took his own pants off to reveal a pair of white short cut briefs with a brown bear face on it. Yurio giggled mockingly at the older boy’s choice of underpants. 

The bear boy frowned playfully and shoved his hand between the smaller one’s legs to quiet him, and it worked very well. 

Yurio moaned much louder this time and grinded on Otabek’s hand as he tried to get off, but Otabek wasn’t having it. He moved his hand and picked Yurio up then started walking upstairs. 

“Where’s your room Yura?” He demanded in a heavy lusty voice.   
“S-second room on the right.” Yurio moaned as his trapped erection rubbed against the older boy’s shoulder. He tried to keep his composure as Otabek opened his bedroom door and carefully placed his kitten in the bed before going back to locked the door. 

“Why do that when we’re the only ones here?” The blonde laid on his back and stripped himself of his confining briefs, his red cock springing up in the air as he threw them to the floor 

“Because you may never know when someone will come back.” Otabek smirked when he saw that Yurio was already completely undressed, he stripped from his briefs too and joined his kitten in the bed, next before settling down he asked Yurio if he had lube or anything of the sort. 

“I have scentless lotion in my night stand, I hope that works.” He said blushing as he nervously covered his cock and waited for the older boy to retrieve the item of desire. 

“Do you have condoms too?” Otabek asked to make sure they were as safe as possible. 

“N-no, I didn’t even think about buying any.” Yurio looked down somewhat ashamed, he thought he came fully prepared for this this night. 

“It's fine, we just have to be extra careful tonight, okay?” Yurio nodded and Otabek spread his legs, he kissed his buttcheeks and flicked his tongue across Yurio’s pink hole. Yurio gasped and Otabek took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside. 

“B-Beka?!” The blonde shook slightly as his friend ate his ass like a hungry bear, the little cat shook and drooled as he clutched his blankets and stared up at the ceiling. 

The next thing he knew Otabek had his mouth wrapped around Yurio’s cock, but how long had he sucked Yurio’s cock? A few minutes? A half an hour? Things began to blur together as Otabek gave Yurio head, and although he didn’t mean to, Yurio began to thrust his hips into Otabek’s mouth. 

Otabek grinned around Yurio’s cock as he got an idea, he slowly began to deepthroat the blonde, Yurio gasped loudly and lifted himself up on his elbows to gaped down at the older boy as the hard cock in the punk boy’s mouth slid further down and hilted in the back of his throat. 

Yurio jerked and his mouth fell open without a sound, his eyes widened and Otabek smiled gleefully at him, he loved that face so much he wanted to imprint the memory of it in his brain. So, he moved his head back and forth along Yurio’s cock and watched the smaller one’s face twist in pleasure. 

“Beka, oh my God. How are you doing that?” The blonde blushed and watched the other work the hard rod in and out of his mouth. 

Otabek slipped the cock out of his mouth and lay Yurio’s head on the pillow behind him. “I think that’s enough foreplay. Are you ready for me to enter you Yura?” 

Yurio nodded nervously as his cock throbbed from the sucking, he looked down to see Otabek’s cock but couldn’t because his own cock was in the way. He lifted up on his elbows again to see over himself and gasped at the sight. Sticking straight out was the longest, thickest, meatiest cock he’s ever seen, which is an overstatement since he’s never seen one except his own. 

“Wow, wow that’s huge!” His entire face turned red and he looks up at Otabek who is biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. He swooped down to kiss his kitten and sticks three fingers in his mouth. Yurio looked confused but then the older boy tells him to suck and lick them to lube them up. 

Yurio does what he is told and licks all around the three fingers as much as he can. Otabek pulls them out and slowly slips one into Yurio’s ass.   
“Aaaahhh!” He squeezed his eyes shut and yelped. “Beka!” He grabbed Otabek’s arm with his right hand. 

“It’s okay Yura, it will hurt a little bit but this is how I’ll stretch you out, okay?” Yurio nodded and tried to lay still. Soon Otabek added another finger and Yurio shook slightly and tried to remain calm as he let himself adjust. After a while the last finger was added and Yurio mostly stayed calm during that.   
Otabek fingered him for a while and Yurio actually started moaning a little. The older boy smiled and kissed his friend’s lips sweetly as he slowly pulled his fingers out. 

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Yurio whined. 

“Because it’s time for this.” The bottle of lotion was lifted and light brown cream poured out onto Otabek’s cock, he rubbed it over every inch of his length and then poured some on Yurio’s ass. He massaged it in and positioned himself at Yurio’s entrance and waited for the smaller boy to signal it was okay. 

The blonde blushed and nodded to the punk to go ahead and stick it in. Otabek nodded and slowly pushed at Yurio’s entrance. The younger boy hissed as Otabek pushed the tip of his cock inside. Even though it was just the tip Yurio was tight. The older boy pushed a little more and another inch went it, then another, after a few minutes another. This went on for a few minutes. 

There was a tiny bit of blood since Yurio was a virgin, even a few tears as Otabek tried to calm the trembling kitten as he also tried to keep himself calm. Yurio had to remember to breath and took a few deep breaths. After a good while he nodded to Otabek so he knew it was alright to move. 

Otabek pulled out then slowly thrusted back in as he grunted, Yurio kept his eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip and whimpered softly. Otabek wondered when the blonde would start feeling pleasure. 

He kept a steady slow pace so Yurio could adjust to his huge size, he leaned down and kissed along Yurio’s jaw as he tried to relax him more, he smiled when Yurio cracked an eye open and blushed deeply as he felt his cock leak precum. 

After a while Yurio felt a transition from pain to pleasure take place, he suddenly found himself moaning and pulling his bear closer.   
Otabek also felt a transition, he started moaning too and sweating as he moved a little faster and holding Yurio’s hips. 

They looked each other in the eyes as they grinded they’re bodies together and panted, the scent of sweat and sex was thick in the air and luckily nobody else was around to smell it. 

“Oh, fuck Beka, you’re so big!” Yurio managed to form words as he was fucked. 

“You’re so tight Yura, but you feel so good on me, like a glove.” Otabek dropped sweat on the boy below him, Yurio felt so right to him it should have been a crime. He didn’t care, his kitten was all he needed, he felt complete when he was with his Yura, nothing else really mattered. 

“Beka, oh Beka.” Yurio called out over and over as his body bounced from the heavy impact that was Otabek’s hips slamming into his. “Please go deeper.” 

“As you wish Yura.” Otabek pulled almost all the way out and slammed back him hard which made his cock go deeper into the younger boy. “Like that Yura!” 

“Fuck yes! Just like that!” Yurio wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss and looked into his eyes with a dreamier look than it was lusty.   
“Beka…I….I love you, more than I realized.” Yurio smiled up at him. 

Those words caught the punk off guard. “Yura what?” Otabek asked to verify. 

“I love you Beka.” Yurio smiled happily and caressed the older boy’s cheek. “So much.” 

Otabek stared bewildered at the blonde as he almost slowed down, Yurio grabbed his butt and pulled him forward into himself. “Come on Beka, keep going.” That shook him awake and Otabek picked the pace back up. 

“So, you really mean that Yura?” Otabek blushed deeply from those words, Yurio moaned and nodded. “Well in that case I love you too.” Otabek kissed his cat friend passionately and licked his tongue all while never missing a beat. 

Suddenly Yurio puts his hands on Otabek’s shoulder. “B-Beka, I feel something weird in my stomach.” 

“You’re gonna cum Yura, so am I.” Otabek gasped as he felt his cock getting ready to blow, he went to pull out but Yurio stopped. “Yura?” 

“It’s okay Beka, I want you to cum inside me, so we can make it official.” Otabek saw the love and determination on the younger boy’s eyes. 

“If you say it's okay then I’ll do it, for you Yura.” They kissed again and this time sucked on each other’s tongue, enjoying the taste of the other. 

Suddenly Yurio gasped. “Oh God, I can’t…. I’m gonna…c-cum!” Yurio jerked his hips up as thick gooey white liquid shot out his cock and onto Otabek’s stomach, five to six thick shots hit the older boy right in the abs. 

Otabek grunted loudly and erupted inside Yurio’s ass, his shots were heavier and bigger, shooting straight up into his body, filling up his little tunnels until there was no space left, Otabek’s cum started spilling out of Yurio’s ass. 

They both laid still and panted, both breathing heavy and covered in sweat and cum. 

Yurio spoke first. “That was fucking awesome, I’ve never felt something so incredible before.” Otabek had gotten off the smaller boy and laid next to him on his side. Yurio turned in his side too and looked excitedly at his best friend. “We have to do that again sometime. 

Otabek chuckled and brushed some of Yurio’s hair off his face. “We definitely should.” The bear boy looked off to the side as if nervous about something.   
“What’s wrong Beka?” Yurio looked concerned. 

“So, does this mean we’re…. you know…together?” The older teen looked the younger one in the eyes. 

“Of course, this was more fun than I thought it would be, and besides. I did say I love you, didn’t I?” Yurio smiled and held Otabek’s hand. 

“You did, and I love you too Yura.” Otabek gently squeezed Yurio’s hands. 

Yurio squeezed back. “My Beka.” 

They kissed and curled into each other as they laid in Yurio’s bed and talked until they fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, unfortunately while i was writing this i forgot they were already in Yurio's room lol. I'm sure I'll do more work like this in the future.


End file.
